youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Animals (Cars) (citymaker)
TheCityMaker's Spoof of Cars Cast Part 1: Lightning McQueen-Yogi Bear Sally Careera-Cindy Bear Mater-Boo-Boo Bear Rusty and Dusty-Hokey Wolf and Top Cat Mack-Peter Potamus Chick Hicks-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Strip Weathers-Flik (A Bug's Life) Lynda Weathers-Atta (A Bug's Life) Tex Dinoco-Quick Draw McGraw Red-Magilla Gorilla Sheriff-Huckleberry Hound Doc Hudson-Rabbit (Pooh) Luigi and Guido-Snooper and Blabber Sarge-Wally Gator Fillmore-Jim Crow and Crow Bros (Dumbo) Ramone-Dodger (Oliver and Company) Flo-Rita (Oliver and Company) Lizzie-Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) Van and Minny-Spongebob and Sandy (SPongebob Squarepants) Mia and Tia-Minnie and Daisy (Disney) Fred-Mr. Jinks Stanley-Owl (Pooh) Finn McMissle-Tito (Oliver and Company) Holley Shiftwell-Floral Rugg (The Hillibilly Bears) Zundapp-Makunga (Madagascar 2) Rod Redline-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Francesco Bernoulli-Snagglepuss Grem and Acer-Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) Miles Axlerod-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) Other casts - Car Reporter #2 - Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) - Tractors - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) - Frank - Chernabog (Fantasia) - Security Guard #2 - Ed (The Lion King) - Bob Cutlass - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) - Darrel Cartrip - Atom Ant - Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) - Albert Hinkley - Squiddly Diddly - Two other RVs - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) - Dinoco Helicopter - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) - Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Mushu (Mulan) - TJ Hummer - Rover Dangerfield - Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed (The Swan Princess) - One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Mort (Madagascar) - One of the unlucky cars - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) - One of the RV's - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) - Car who gets vaporized by alien - Iago (Aladdin) - Woody Car - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) - Lightyear Blimp - Skipper (Madagascar) - Hamm Car - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) - Two of the Rusty Cars - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) - Peterbuilt - ?The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) - Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) - Camera Cars #1 and #2 - XR and Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) - The King's Pit Crew - Little Ants/Various Bugs (A Bug's Life) - Ferarri's Friends - Frog Naveen, Frog Tiana, Louis and Ray (The Princess and The Frog) - Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Po (Kung Fu Panda; as Dim), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar; as Rosie), Chip and Dale; as Tuck and Roll, Blu (Rio; as Manny), Jewel (Rio; as Gypsy), Bagheera (The Jungle Book; as Francis), Baloo (The Jungle Book; as Heimlich), and Tigger (Pooh; as Slim) - Lightning Bug - Bartok (Anastasia) - Tomber - Balto - Siddeley - Orville (The Rescuers) - Leland Turbo - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) - Alexander Hugo - Scar (The Lion King) - Victor Hugo - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) - The Queen - Sarabi (The Lion King)Category:TheCityMaker Category:Movies-spoof Category:Cars Movie Spoof